Toad/Life
Biography It is best to read this section in small doses, rather than all at once. Early Life Nobody really knows when Toad was born, but he just sort of appeared one day. A Mr. and Mrs. Bob Gamereighty felt sorry for the little shrimpy kid and adopted him. They soon after moved to Carson City, Nevada, where Toad got a job as an accountant at the age of 5 months. He was a horrible accountant, however, for many reasons, one being that he was 5 months old so couldn't talk, walk, read, or write. Mr. and Mrs. Gamereighty then moved to Gary, Indiana. Toad decided to stay there for the rest of his life, and memorized the song "Gary, Indiana", which was from some play that he liked. School Days Mr. Gamereighty signed Toad up for a school called "The Worst Elementary School Ever." Toad was skeptical about the name. When he started kindergarten, he became obsessed with girls. His teacher, Madame Boucher, didn't really like Toad's flirty ways, so made him wear a dunce cap every day. One day, Toad made out with a girl during art class, so Madame Boucher took a stool outside and made Toad sit in it all day. Worst of all, it starting raining frogs right after he went outside. Madame Boucher forgot about him, so he slept outside for a year. Finally, his parents remembered about him, and they made him transfer schools. To Chicago Toad moved to Chicago, where he loved the Sears Tower. One day, he felt like climbing up the tower, and of course, he got stuck on one of those big points. The firefighters rescued him a day after, and he was then abducted by King Kong, but he managed to woo him with his manly charms. One day, his parents took him to the Field Museum. Toad was fascinated by Sue, the large dinosaur, so he decided to steal it. The police eventually found out, and Toad was forced to move to Guam. To Guam Toad hated Guam. End of story. College Toad moved back to Gary, Indiana because he hated all of the other cities he'd moved to. One day, his parents mysteriously disappeared, so he went to college at the age of seven to become a detective. He met a particularly attractive girl there named Mary, who was his age. (She wasn't actually at college, she was the dean's niece) Toad began to flirt with Mary, but she didn't exactly want his attention so she moved to Vegas. Toad was heartbroken, but then he started to enjoy something called Pokemon. Toad was fascinated by one thing in particular, it was called Darumaka and it looked a bit like a dancing potato. Back to Elementary Toad went back to elementary school because, one, he hated college, two, he liked girls who were his age, and three, he wanted to go back to stealing Twinkies from the cafeteria. On the first day back, Toad's new approach to school doesn't work well. in elementary, Toad wore a very strange Darumaka costume to school. A large boy beat him up and blamed Toad, so he was sent packing. Mr. and Mrs. Gamereighty were ashamed of Toad, so they almost disowned him, but a lawyer named Billy protected him. Gangstas Toad once had a not-so-fun run-in with gangstas outside his school. One day, he was walking home, when a gangsta named Sidney mugged him and hit him with his pants. He went home crying, but his parents did not believe one word of the story. Toad now hates every gangsta, except Devin from Total Drama School, who he finds amusing. First Crush In third grade, Toad developed a crush on a girl named Susan. She was extremely nerdy, loved Pokemon, had a large, flappy nose, and waddled instead of walking. That was exactly what Toad looked for in a girl. So, he asked her out. Minutes later, she moved to Guadalajara. That was the end of Toad's love life, until tenth grade. Mean Kid Toad once met some mean kid in a dark alleyway. The mean kid threw noodles at him, and then farted on his face. Toad called the police on him, but the kid was very short and "cute", so they didn't believe anything. Toad described the kid to the policemen like this: "He sags and he thinks he's so cool and he's only 4'9". And his voice is really deep." The policemen thought that Toad had issues. The kid moved right after to escape the wrath of Toad. Current Life Toad is sixteen now, yet he is still only 3 and a half feet tall. He bought a rabid squirrel, and named it Mr. Peebles. Toad decided to get a real girlfriend, so he auditioned for Total Drama Island. The producers rejected him, so he threw fits. The producers said that the next time he came close to them, they would call the police. So, Toad went back to his normal, docile ways. He rooted for Gary to win Total Drama School, and was heartbroken when he lost, but now he's rooting for him to win Tiki Jungle. The producers are contemplating letting him in a future season, but for now, he's living a normal life in Gary, Indiana.